


Are we done yet?

by Vividii



Category: OC - Fandom, Stuff - Fandom, my ocs - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividii/pseuds/Vividii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So..." I thought of something to say. It was too late to back out now. "About yesterday."</p><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaand I broke Vivi's promise.</p><p>Ren looked away and grinned. "Here to apologize?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Do I look like I'm talking to anyone else?" He sighed heavily then mumbled something under his breath. "Vous etes un putain d'idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A chilly wave of strong wind carrying the smell of autumn leaves smacked my face as I exited the ballet school. I tightly grasped my light jacket around me to keep warm. October was pretty chilly this year.

Ballet class today was simple, since it was only the third class since school started. I'm in eleventh grade and I take ballet classes every Wednesday. My mum is the sweetest lawyer you'll ever meet, and my dad is the toughest baker you'll ever encounter. Go figure. My dad, unfortunately doesn't approve much of me taking ballet classes even though I've been taking them ever since I was ten. Some of you may think it's sort of odd for a boy to take up such a 'girly' practice, but come on! What century do you live in? Lots of things that haven't been acceptable in the past are now and if you aren't used to them yet, get a time machine and travel back.

If you're wondering, yes, I do get a bit teased for it during school, especially by that hooligan Ren Michaels with his stupid dark sidecuts and his stupid gang of delinquents. I'll tell you more about them later. I don't have that much of a social life. School is just UGH.

Anyways, back to the present. I'm walking down the freezing streets of England with nothing but a light coat and a backpack. I hate this weather. I walked up to a street intersection and waited for the light to turn green so I can cross when I spotted a girl from school: Molly Holmes. Popular, brunette, fashionable, green-eyed, freckly, hour-glass body shape and part-time model Molly Holmes. We were in the same school together since the first grade, but we've never actually been friends for some reason. Just occasional greetings and farewells. Now, groups and stuff in my school don't really exist. Goths, jocks, populars, nerds... they don't exist. We all kind of merge into some sort of awkward family which is oddly comforting.

I stood next to Molly in the crowd of people waiting for the light to turn green. She glanced at me.

"Oh, hey there!" She smiled, tugging her mint green coat about her. "Charlie, right?"

I nodded. "Molly?" She nodded. She was awfully cheerful and had such a bright grin it made me smile. Like, actually bright. She had the whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"So what are you doing around here?" She asked.

"Just came back from ballet school." I jerked my head behind me towards the castle-looking building.

"Aw yeah," She widened her eyes. "I've nearly forgotten you take ballet every year!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, and you take football every Tuesday after school...," I raised my hands in defense at the look on her face. "N-no I don't mean it in a stalky way. I mean, I don't stalk you it's-"

She cut me off, laughing, with a motion of her gloved hands. "No, no I totally get it. We've known each other for a while now. It'd be kind of odd if we didn't know each other's schedules."

I agreed, and we stood there for a couple of awkward speechless seconds until a very good-looking girl dressed in a tight, coffee brown trench coat with flowing blonde hair crossed our path.

"Wow, she's pretty." I noted, staring after the girl.

"Mhm, yeah." Molly muttered and crossed her arms while also staring after the girl.

A few seconds later a very handsome guy with brown hair and blue eyes crossed our path and Molly said:

"Hottie."

"Definitely." I agreed, staring after the guy.

After a while of silence I notice Molly staring at me weirdly. Realization suddenly hit me and I stuck out my hand for her.

"Hehe, sorry. Hello, I'm bisexual."

Surprisingly, she took my hand and shook it, giggling. "Hello, bisexual, I'm straight."

We both stood there shaking hands for a few moments until we burst out laughing at our ridiculousness. Finally after we stopped, the light turned green, and we crossed.

"Hey, Charlie." Molly pointed at a nearby coffee shop. "You wanna get something to drink with me before we head home?"

I nodded as we both walked towards the coffee shop and she commented something about my blue hair and how I kept it so luscious looking even after I dyed it. Yes, my hair is blue, SURPRISE! It's even an odd cut: Messy bangs, long wavy strands falling in front of my ears in the front, and short hair in the back. Pretty chaotic, but I believe I look good, especially with my dark brown eyes to go with it.

____________________________________________________

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, sipping on our piping hot, fragrant coffees, Molly began a conversation.

"So you wanna be a ballerina?"

I smirked, holding my cup to my lips. "Ballerino."

Molly cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Male ballerina are often called Ballerinos," I explained. "Or a danseur. Most words associated with ballet are french."

Molly nodded and sipped her latte.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked. "I see you model nowadays."

"Yes, but it's not what I want to do." Molly explained. "I actually want to... well, nothing. It's silly.

I grinned. "Molly, I'm a blue haired dancer who wants to become a famous ballerino one day." Molly covered her mouth and laughed. "I bet what you want to be isn't as silly as my situation."

She was convinced. "Alright, I... want to start my own clothing line!" She blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows. "Interesting. You think I might be able to model for it?"

Molly looked confused. "You're not making fun? You don't think it's weird? That I want what I have no chance at all in and my attempt would be fail-able?"

"Why would I make fun? It actually is interesting. And your success would depend on your clothing designs, which I haven't seen yet, so I can't say. But sure, you'd have as high as a shot at anyone else. What would you call your line?"

Molly had a blank look on her face and then smiled. "I... hm... well. I'd call it 'M.HOLMES with this really cool aesthetic font!"

I laughed. "Sounds great! Hey... do you have some designs in mind right now?

"Well... I actually sketch in my free time. Do you... want to see?"

I nodded as she reached into her expensive looking handbag and pulled out a black leather notebook and handed it to me. I set my coffee down and flipped through the pages as my eyes widened. The designs were incredible. The smooth lines representing long dresses, the frills on hat outlines, the patterns on the purses. It really was... well, incredible. Fit for a Paris fashion show. Molly had talent.

She looked anxious. "Is it bad?"

"Bad?" I asked in disbelief. "Molly this is amazing! You're so... wow! Who on earth tells you you wouldn't make it as a fashion designer clothing line opener person?

Molly blushed and smiled shyly. "Well... some of my friends just take it as a joke and wave it off."

"Have you showed them these sketches?"

"Hell no!" She laughed. "It-it wouldn't matter!"

I eyed Molly. From what I heard about her, or how I've seen her act with others, this just... well, it wasn't her. The beautiful girl in front of me isn't snooty, or boasty, or obnoxious. Well, the only obnoxious thing about her is her modesty. She shouldn't be putting herself down like this. This girl has the potential to reach the stars but is too blind to catch the opportunity.

"What?" She questioned me.

"It's just-" I was interrupted by the silence around me for a second. I looked towards the cafe entrance and noticed tall figures dressed in black walking into the warm cafe, three of them. Me and Molly immediately recognized them and apparently so did some of the customers. Freaking Ren Michaels and his two goons.

Alright, pause. So, these three... bullies as you would call them are constantly causing chaos everywhere. Whether it's annoying the teachers in school, pulling pranks, spraying graffiti on public property or looking intimidating, minor crimes, you know stuff like that.

The two goons, Cooper George and Ashvin Devgn were just bullies that asked for your lunch money... and that was in third grade. When Ren arrived in ninth grade he reopened their annoying punk sides and... well you know.

Cooper and Ashvin were wearing tight leather jackets and sweatpants. I wondered if they were freezing their toes off. Cooper's hair was a pale blonde and Ashvin's dark hair had green highlights. They both seemed to be quite relieved to finally be someplace warm.

Ren, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. Kind of like a male Elsa.

He was wearing an oversized black sweater with little spikes at the shoulder area and tight, ripped jeans. His hair around his sidecuts gathered at the top and formed somewhat of a Mohawk. He had an eyebrow and a lip piercing and three ringlets on both his ears. He would've been hot if he dropped the attitude.

Everyone held their breath as Ren scanned the silent customers faces when his glinting green eyes fell on me. My heart thumped in my chest and suddenly my breathing shallowed. Ren smirked, rolled his eyes, and walked towards the barista as the café was slowly regaining its warm atmosphere. Of course, some people, the people who knew what Ren and his goons were capable of, eyed the gang warily. Some actually grabbed their things, got up, and left.

"Charlie? Charlie?" Molly's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hm?"

"You alright? You seem a bit shaky."

I cracked a smile. "Of course I'm fine, Molly, don't worry."

"All right." She smiled back warmly, then her expression darkened as she whispered. "That idiotic excuse of a bloke is really getting on my nerves! The way everyone just stops as soon as he enters a room. As if he's gonna do anything!"

I covered her mouth and hissed. "Molly, lower your voice!" Cooper looked back and eyes us. I smiled apologetically and waved. He turned away.

Close one.

Molly removed my hand. "See? They walk in like they own the place and we're just supporting them by standing by!"

"Molly, I agree with you one hundred percent. But I prefer we get out of here safely before our heads end up being flushed down a toilet!"

Molly's eyes widened. "They did that to you?"

I shook my head and pressed my lips together. I shouldn't have told her! How embarrassing!

"Uh, well. Yes. But that was a year ago-"

"Did they do anything recent?"

"Well no, but..."

Molly eyed me.

"They wrote... f.a.g on my locker." I squeaked. "But that was a week ago!" I quickly added as Molly's face turned to disgust.

"Someone ought to teach them a lesson!" She got up but I quickly grabbed her hand.

"Molly what are you doing?"

"Let go of me, I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Michaels here..."

I pleaded. "Molly, please don't! You don't have to.

"But-"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" I stared into her stormy gray eyes and sensed her give in.

"Ugh. All right." She glared at Ren and his goons. "Just this time though."

"Just this time." I agreed.

Suddenly Molly's cell phone rang. She pulled it out and sighed. "I have to leave."

"I'll fetch you a cab." I offered.

She smiled and thanked me as we both walked towards the door. As I opened the door for Molly, I glanced at Ren. He was looking at me. I cocked my eyebrow.

What do you want? My eyebrows questioned.

Nothing. His shoulders shrugged as he looked away.

I rolled my eyes and followed Molly outside. She was checking her phone. I managed to call her a cab and waved her off.

"I'm glad we finally spoke! See ya later, smurf!" She called as her cab trailed off.

I shook my head and laughed. "Bye, beauty queen!"


	2. Chapter 2

I Leaned on the locker next to Molly's open one. She was rummaging through her locker looking for something.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked, distracting myself from the bewildered staring eyes of the hallway. 

She shook her head, which caused some little hairs to stick out from her messy braid. "I'm looking for my lucky pen. The pink one with the fluffy heart at the top. I can't do the English quiz without it!"

I stood straight and looked at the top half of her locker. I moved a few papers and folders around and then held a bright pink pen firmly in my grasp. Molly's dark green eyes widened as she snatched the pen from me.

"I knew that was there." Molly huffed then smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." I answered as the first period bell rang. I had science with Molly.

"Come on, that was the second bell. We have to get to class!" Molly grabbed her books and quickly walked down the reflecting marble floors of the hallway towards the science room.

As I walked into the class, Molly sat down at the front of the class next to her friend. I took my usual place in the back by the windows, sitting next to a boy named Danny. He's silent most of the time so we don't talk much.

I looked around the room. Most people were wearing bright or autumn colors, like Molly and her cream colored jacket. But of course, 'most people' does not include Ren Michaels, who was dressed in black from head to toe. His two followers weren't in this class so the chair next to him was empty. Well, except for his bag taking up the space. I don't blame anyone for not wanting to sit next to him.

"Good morning, students!" Professor Hudson's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "How is everyone doing on this lovely Thursday morning?"

A series of groans responded.

"Tough crowd, tough crowd." Professor Hudson said as he began shifting through different files of paper. "Now, class, do you remember that assignment we talked about last week?"

The class did not answer. A few students nodded.

"Let me refresh your minds," Professor Hudson began handing out papers to the students of the class. "You are to do the questions on page 21 plus the experiment. This will be the only assignment for the Physics section."

A series of groans erupted in class.

"Now, now, calm down children because I also have some good news: you get to choose your own partners! But pairs of two maximum."

Well I was going to die. I had no friends or anyone I know in this class. Maybe except Molly, but I've only officially met her yesterday and she's going to be partners with her friend. As everyone got up to sit next to their chosen partner, I stayed put, thinking it was probably going to be me and Danny in a group. But, surprise, Danny had partnered up with some other guy in class named Tom or something. Soon, I was the only person in class sitting alone at a desk. Until I realized...

"Mr. Michaels and Mr. House," Professor Hudson called out. "Since you two seem to be the only ones left, you are going to be assigned partners."

As soon as I heard those words come out of the professor's mouth I slammed my forehead on the table and stayed there.

"Oh, no need to over react like that Charlie," Professor Hudson patted my back. "I'm sure you and Ren will get along just fine. Now gather your things and go sit on his desk."

I raised my head as the professor was retreating back to the front of the class. I glanced at Ren, who winked at me, then to the rest of the class. It was a sea of solemn faces, sympathizing with my situation. Well, except for Molly's. Molly's face was pure anger.

I really didn't want this. I did not want to deal with his crap. I don't want him intimidating me or bullying me or, worst of all, bringing my grades down.

The next few classes are going to be chaotic. I said to myself as I gathered my bag, books and headed over to Ren's desk. I stared at his bag.

Are you gonna move that? My eyes asked.

Ren grabbed his bag and dropped it on the floor next to him. Then, he gestured at the chair like,

Go ahead, your highness.

As I sat, I sensed him watching me but tried to ignore him and pretend to be interested in what Professor Hudson was saying. Minutes passed, and my palms started to shake and sweat. I felt my heart racing and my breathing shallow. Am I really getting this anxious?

"Now that I have explained the papers I just gave you, you may begin researching for this whole period... while I get some coffee." Professor Hudson was at the door of the classroom. "The laptops are near my desk if anyone needs them." And he was gone.

Everyone in the class began speaking and opening their books. Some got laptops. I just stayed put and looked at the clock.

45 minutes left. I thought.

I glanced in Molly's direction, there was a look of worry on her face. I smiled to assure her that I was alright.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my science book, flipped through it to page 21, took out a paper and began solving.

After a moment, Ren asked. "Whatcha doing, Blue?"

"Work. Something you might not be familiar with." I smiled sarcastically while on the inside I was screaming. Had I just actually said that? To Ren? Okay, I had to keep my cool and focus back on writing.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Ren raise his eyebrows and smirk, as if surprised by my response. To tell the truth, even I was surprised by my response.

After a while, Ren leaned closer to me and looked at the paper I was writing on. "That's wrong."

I raised my head and inched away from him. "Excuse me?"

"That equation you used is wrong, idiot." Ren snatched the paper from in front of me and began writing "You're supposed to use the force, acceleration and mass equation. I thought someone like you would be smarter."

I stared at him, then at the equation on the paper, then at him again blankly.

"What?" He snapped.

"N-nothing." I said as he slid the paper back towards me and slumped in his chair.

"Good."

I began solving the next equation but this time, I solved it wrong on purpose. Ren groaned.

"What did I do this time?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Just give it to me." Ren slid the paper his way, erased my work and started solving.

I stared at him, then at his work. He was solving it correctly.

Ren glanced up at me, then back at the paper and smirked. "Am I distracting you?"

I realized my mouth was open, closed it and quickly looked away. Once he slid the paper back to me, I pretended to study his work.

"You know, you're not as dumb as you look." I said.

Ren raised an eyebrow. His green eyes flashed dangerously at me.

"I..." I tried. "Hm... yeah." I looked away before he said anything that would've been an invitation to dip my head in the toilet.

Ren looked at me for a few seconds. "Eugh, whatever. It's hot in here." He began pulling off his wooly black sweater. I, being the idiot I am, stared and noticed that he, indeed, had a very well toned stomach. As soon as the sweater was off and Ren was now in a simple black and white shirt I looked away before he noticed. But he might of, because he looked my way and smirked.

GoddAMMIT!

Okay, Charlie. I told myself. The guy next to you is not hot. He might be smart, but he's an ass.

I glanced at Ren.

Okay, he's hot.

"Alright, goody two shoes, how about you focus less me and more on getting the work done right now, eh?"

Time flew by as I was solving problems, and Ren playing with his phone. The bell finally rang and we all filed out of the classroom.

Molly caught up with me and told me to meet her after school for a few minutes. I nodded then went to my locker as she ran to the girls bathroom to change for her gym class.

As I yanked open my jammed locker I reflected on what happened in class. It was simply... unexpected. I was about to close my locker when I heard the familiar voices of Cooper, Ashvin and Ren. I pretended to look for something deep in my locker.

"Yo and then I just told her straight in the face, 'I'm not doing it.'" Ashvin was saying. I heard Cooper and Ren laugh like little school children, which was funny considering their reputation.

"You should've seen the look on Mrs. Clifford's face!" Cooper exclaimed. "She's pretty hot but also a pain in the arse."

"Heh... yeah." Ren agreed.

"So," Cooper said. "How was Science?"

"Ah... my favorite teacher assigned us a project with partners... like I'm even going to do anything!" Ren mocked.

"Aww," Ashvin teased. "Did you feel all lonely without us?"

"Who's your partner?" Cooper asked.

I realized that I had stopped rummaging through my locker and was standing still. I quickly started going through my locker again while still listening to avoid suspicion.

"That one." Ren said. I was sure all three were staring at me: I felt their gazes on my back. I tried not to show how nervous I was. What if they all came up to me right now?

I tried to slow my breathing as they Ashvin spoke. "That loser? Huh, strange choice for a partner."

Ren chuckled. "We were forced, idiot. Now come on, we're going to be late for gym."

I was still pretending to flick through some folders when I accidentally dropped my thick file. It produced a loud thud that caught the attention of most students in the hallway. Including the little group I was eavesdropping on.

Ren had his arms around both his friends on either side of him. "Loser." He shook his head as they continued walking down the hallway, their backs to me.

"Since when were you concerned about getting to class on time?" Ashvin asked.

"Shut up, idiot." Ren flicked Ashvin's head jokingly.

I looked after them for a while then leaned to pick up my file.

 

Ren might be hot, but he's still an ass. I thought.

______________________________________________________

 

I was in math class, sitting in a desk by the window. The teacher gave us equations to work on for the next 30 minutes. I would've worked on them but was distracted by the view of students doing gym on the field outside the window. The students were running laps around the large field. As they came closer, I noticed Molly and Ren. She was sweating like crazy, while Ren looked like he was just getting started.

They were then called by the gym teacher. The group of students huddled around the coach quietly, expect for Ren and his two side idiots. They were spraying water at each other. I then saw Molly mouth something to them with a pissed off face which made them shut up. Cooper stopped, while Ren and Ashvin didn't give a crap. They kept shoving each other every now and then.

 

I tried to turn my attention back to my math work.

______________________________________________________

 

"Hey, Molly. What's up?" I asked her as we were leaving the school building.

"Nothing really." She said. "I'm sorry I couldn't hang out at all with you today. My friends kind of didn't let me leave the group."

I nodded at her. "It's alright."

"Hey," She turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The whole Ren-partner thing. Did he do anything to you?"

"Not really. I mean, he still was his usual cocky self. But nothing else happened."

"That's good." She looked relieved. "It's just... I don't want him to hurt you. Him and his friends...they're so stupid."

I couldn't help but grin at Molly. Despite her condescending appearance, she was really caring.

"I know." I agreed. "And that's all they are. I mean, they wouldn't dare hurt someone like me ever again."

Molly stared at me then laughed, ruffling my already messy hair. "Alright, smurf, but better safe than sorry."

She was right. Even if Ren and his idiots were stupid, they could still hurt me. And I really did not want any conflict this year at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but next chapter'll be up by tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
